marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
William Stryker, Jr. (Earth-10005)
| Last = (apparently deceased) | HistoryText = William Stryker was a Major. He was the son of William Stryker Sr.. Stryker sent his son Jason to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters in hopes of ridding his mutation, regarding it as a disease that he believed needed be cured. Xavier had no interest or belief in 'curing' mutants, which angered Stryker. Additionally, Jason continued to grow angry, resentful, and vindictive towards his parents; he tortured them by planting illusions in their brains until his mother committed suicide by drilling into her own brain in order to "bore the images out". Stryker then gave his son a lobotomy to make him more docile. X-Men Origins: Wolverine Stryker recruited Victor Creed and Logan to join Team X. Stryker tried to learn where adamantium came from. Logan left after Stryker ordered Creed to execute the witnesses. Stryker and Creed continued to work together for years. After Logan left the Team X project and went back to Canada, Stryker tasked Kayla Silverfox with keeping an eye on him. During their six years they resided together in a cabin high in the mountains, she manipulated him into a state of complacency with her mutant power of persuasion, calming him through the nightmares of the past. In 1979 Kayla and Victor Creed faked her murder with hydrochlorothiazide for William Stryker so he could trick Logan into participating in his Weapon X project. After Logan was left for dead by Victor, Col. Stryker persuaded Logan to undergo the adamantium bonding process. The process was successful, and Stryker hoped to erase Logan's mind and use him for the XI, but Logan heard this and escaped. When General Munson tried to shut Weapon X down, Stryker killed him. Stryker also kidnapped mutants and brought them to Three Mile Island in order to pass their abilities onto Weapon XI. The others escaped with Kayla and Kristin and Logan while Logan and Victor battled Weapon XI. Weapon XI was defeated, but Stryker shot adamantium bullets into Logan's head, giving him amnesia. He pointed the gun at Kayla, but Kayla used her power of persuasion to order him walk until his feet bled. Stryker unwillingly did so. Later, he was detained for questioning by military police in connection with General Munson's murder. X2: X-Men United 15 years later Col. William Stryker Stryker used a fluid from Jason's brain to control mutants, such as Nightcrawler and Deathstryke. He was the mastermind behind an assassination attempt on the president by a brainwashed Nightcrawler. Stryker had his troops raid the X-Mansion, kidnapped several young students and came across Logan once again, revealing that he once knew him. He captured Xavier and had Jason trick Xavier into using Cerebro II, a reproduction of Cerebro, to kill all mutants. Magneto, wearing a helmet designed to shield against telepathic attacks, was able to reach Xavier while the X-Men were incapacitated by the psychic assault, but then had Jason make Xavier use Cerebro II to kill ordinary humans. At his direction, Mystique impersonated Stryker and instructed Jason of a change in plans, which Jason then communicated to the brainwashed Xavier. Magneto and Mystique escaped, and soon thereafter Storm and Nightcrawler entered Cerebro II and disrupted Jason's illusion, allowing Xavier to break from his control before any humans and mutants could be killed. Stryker apparently died when an explosion at his base at Alkali Lake destroyed a nearby dam, flooding the base and the surrounding valley. Magneto brutally chained him to a wall at the foot of the exploding dam. In his last moments, he confronted Wolverine about how he apparently volunteered to have the adamantium placed in his skeleton, and asked him whether he would actually side with mutants, implying that Wolverine originally hated his mutation before his amnesia. Looking at the young mutant he was carrying to safety, a young boy with a lizard-like tongue (Artie Maddicks), Wolverine stated that he would "take his chances with him" and left Stryker to die. | Powers = No superhuman powers | Abilities = High-level intelligence; piloted black-ops missions in North Vietnam; other military training | Strength = Normal human male | Weaknesses = None known | Equipment = | Transportation = Military Helicopter | Weapons = Arsenal of military weapons | Trivia = *Stryker is one of only two people to see through Mystique's disguise, the other being Wolverine. He sees through it when Mystique is imitating Wolverine. He states that if there's one thing he knows, it's his own creation, and correctly guesses that Mystique is a shape-shifting impostor. *Stryker was played by Brian Cox and later Danny Huston. }} Category:Humans